Agent Indiana
by Maine the Meta
Summary: So what if there was another Agent, Agent Indiana..but what if he was young...like, really young. He's only 10, but he's one of the strongest.
1. Ch 1 - Indiana and York

_I don't own Red VS Blue in any way or Halo. All credits go to their respected owners._

_-Story by __**Maine the Meta**_

_This takes place in __**Season 9 – 10. **__Updates will be as often as I can think of ideas. PM me suggestions._

* * *

><p>Indiana awoke and rolled over, only to be kicked in the face and be thrown into a wall. <strong>"How many times do I have to tell you?!"<strong> A scary yet familiar voice spoke. **"Stop sneaking in here at night because you're scared!"** Indiana rubbed his face and stared at the angry Ginger. "I—I'm sorry Carolina" The young boy stammered, shaking. "I had a nightmare and Tex threatened to kill me last time I tried to go in her room." He stood and awkwardly stared at the floor. "Geez, Indi. Quit making me feel like a bad person." Carolina muttered, rubbing the kids hair. "Tell you what, we'll go see if York will let you bunk with him, He's good with kids" She said, taking Indi's hand and exiting the room, going towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was bustling with activity. North and South were arm wrestling, while York and Wash chatted about nonsensical things. Maine and Tex were nowhere to be found. Wyoming and C.T came up and greeted them. "Hey Indi" C.T said, smiling. She always seemed happy to see him, and Indi didn't mind the hug she gave every time they saw each other. York motioned for them all to come over and sit, so they did. Indi made sure to sit right next to York and soon North and South joined the table with them. They all talked about the A.I they all had, and Indi nudged York, asking if they could talk in private. York nodded and nobody questioned as they left, as everyone already knew Indi gets nervous in groups of people. "M—Mr. York? Can I ask a favor please?" Indi nervously said, staring at the floor again. "Sure, what's on your mind little guy?" York said in his calming voice. "Ca—Can I bunk with you for a while?" Indi said quickly, looking away. "Having nightmares again? I understand it, Theta gets scared too, but that's okay. You can bunk with me for as long as you need." York said, smiling. Indi looked around before quickly hugging York and running off to move his stuff to York's room.

_**"All Agents report to the main deck immediately" **_ The intercom said, just as Indi was getting confortable. He stood and put on his Yellow (Primary) and Blue (Secondary) Armor before heading with York to the deck. They all stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder and looked at the leaderboard. Indi was in 3rd place. "Agent Indiana, step forward and face your comrades" The director said in a stern voice. Indi nervously stepped up and faced them. "Everyone, incase you didn't know already, This is Indiana. He is our youngest Agent and one of our strongest as well. He is currently 10 years of age, and I expect you all to treat his as such." The director said, eyeing each one of them. "That is all for now, dismissed." The Director said, turning back to the front windows. They all spread out, Indi staying Wash. Suddenly Indi stopped, and Wash stopped to see what was wrong. "Mr. Wash, duck, now!" Indi said, and Wash obeyed and hit the floor just before South flew over him. **"You bitch!"** South screamed, running back and tackling Tex. Indi ran over and pried Tex off of South, and Tex picked him up and threw him on the ground, putting her foot his neck, about to kill him before Carolina was suddenly there kicking Tex in the ribs. Indi rolled over and sat in a corner, watching the fight. Finally Indi took off his helmet and started crying, and everyone stopped. Carolina tried to consul him, but he got up and ran away. As he was running through the halls, he ran right into North. Indi wiped his now stinging eyes and looked at North. "Wheres York?" Indi sobbed. North frowned. "In the infirmary. Tex nearly killed him and he's in near-critical condition. Indi's face went white, as he slowly backed up and went back down the hall. He bolted into the locker room where everyone was, except Tex. **"Where is she?!"** Indi screamed. **"I'm gonna beat her to a pulp!" **Indi said, jumping over the bench and opening his locker, which a bunch of miscellaneous toys fell out. Carolina slowly locked over to him before dragging him into a hug and sitting him down with the rest of the Agents. "Indi, I know you're mad. But please don't fight her, York is already hurt, I think I speak for all of us when I say it'd never be the same with you gone." Carolina said, quite obviously holding back tears. South punched a locker "This is _**SO**_ fucked up!" she said, sitting down and burying her face in her hands.

Indi was in his and Yorks room drawing another picture of York to put up on their wall, to make York feel better when he got back. Suddenly the door slid open and York walked in, smiling at the sight of Indi. Indi bolted up and nearly Tackled York, crying tears of relief. "Sorry I was gone Indi" York warmly said, looking at all the pictures on the wall above his bed. "Are all these for me? Geez I had no idea you would miss me so much, Indi." York said, smiling even wider. "I—I missed you a lot York." Indi said awkwardly, sitting back down. "Carolina told me you were gonna go fight Tex all by yourself, kid." York said, flopping on the bed. "You're like everyone's little brother here Indi, you always make us happy. It'd be all depressing around here if you got hurt." York said. Indi smiled, York always seemed to make him feel better.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Just a nice intro to the story I suppose. <em>


	2. Ch 2 - Indiana Versus Maine?

_Welcome to __**Chapter Two. **__Congrats on making it this far I guess. Any who, thanks for reading._

**_Please submit a review and tell me what you think so far._**

_Written on 9/7/14._

* * *

><p>"Hey Indi?" York said, looking out the window into the deep space that they forever travelled. "What do you think of Carolina..?" He said, looking down at his paper. "She's nice to me. I mean, she introduced me to you Mr. York." Indi said, his food temporarily forgotten as he cleaned his helmet. "I mean, I really like her. But I can't tell her." York said, frowning. "Hey Mr. York?" Indi said, getting up and walking to York's seat. "Yeah Indi?" York said, his eyebrow raising. "Do what you think is right" Indi smiled, exiting the room and going to the mess hall. York put his head down and thought <em>'Why is it all so confusing?' <em>

Indi was soon at the training field, observing a fight between Maine and Carolina. They moved fast, but Indi could track them. "I call next fight on Maine." Indi said, grinning and slipping on his helmet. "Next Match—Indiana versus Maine" The intercom crinkled, and Indi headed into the field and faced Maine. "Hey, Mr. Maine, This is gonna hurt for you" Indi said, bolting towards Maine and diving over him. Maine turned a second too late as Indi's foot planted on Maine's helmet. This sent Maine flying backwards into a pillar. Maine growled and charged full force at Indi, but was seemingly too slow. Indi jumped over again but Maine caught his foot, and slung him around through two pillars and finally threw him into another. Indi got up, a bit dazed and made a attempt to plant a kick in Maine's chest, but failed. Maine caught one foot and Indi used the other to kick him in the helmet again. Maine picked up Indi by both legs and whipped him into the floor. Maine wasn't sparring, he was fighting to kill. Indi rolled away from a deadly punch and stood. "Sorry Mr. Maine" He said before splitting into two and attacking Maine from both sides. With a kick delivered on either side of his helmet, Maine finally fell flat and had his Helmet kicked a foot into the ground by Indi.

York burst into the room, dragging Indiana off of Maine. "Whoa, whoa! Indi don't kill him!" York yelled, putting Indi into a headlock to prevent him from doing more damage. Medics showed up and collected Maine, soon after leaving Indiana and York alone. "He was trying to kill me first!" Indi pouted, storming off into the locker room. Indi threw his helmet at the wall and sat down. "Calm down, Indi, it's fine." Carolina's voice said as she sat next to him, pulling him into her arms. "You need to loosen up more." She said. York followed in and sat down next to them. Carolina stood and slapped York sideways. **"Why didn't you try to stop Indiana! You're the only person he listens to!" **Carolina barked. York frowned and walked away, bumping directly into Wash on the way out. "What crawled up his ass?" Wash said, pulling Indi up. "Wicked job Indi! You flattened him right out!" Wash cheered, only to receive a death stare from Carolina. "Oh uh..sorry" Wash said, putting Indi down.

"Mr. York?" Indi said, slowly opening the room door. York was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "She didn't mean it Mr. York" Indi said, sitting on the bed next to York. "But what if she did Indi?" York said frowning. "Quit being such a sour-puss Mr. York" Indi said, now flopping ontop of him. "You're no fun when you're depressed" Indi frowned. "Besides you can't let this distract your guy's upcoming mission!" Indi said, almost on cue as the intercom sounded for their mission to be starting soon.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm still figuring out when the events in the series will happen in the story.<em>

**_Update 1 - Starting on Chapter 3, all chapters will be atleast 1000 words long, meaning they may take longer to come out but will be longer aswell. _**


	3. Chapter 3 - The IndiSouth showdown

_**Chapter three – The Indi/South showdown and Carolina's Anger. **_

**Please post reviews!**

* * *

><p>Indi stood with the rest around the diagram table. "Unfortunately, Agent Indiana, You will not be taking part in this mission. Instead I am giving you full clearance to the training floor to do as you please." The director said motioning for Indi to leave. Indiana nodded and gave everyone a slight wave before leaving. "Everyone, Agent Indiana will be taking part in the missions after this one. Unfortunately I'm afraid his recklessness would have cost us this mission, and we can't have that" The director said, letting Carolina continue explaining the plan to the others. Soon after the halls were bustling with activity as the agents ran to grab more gear and head to the Hangar. York stopped and hugged Indi before heading off.<p>

In the locker room Indiana found South sitting on the bench, obviously angry over something. "Hey Ms. South, aren't you going on the mission too?" Indi asked, opening his locker to put on ankle and wrist weights for training. "No, I'm fucking not." She said, getting up. "Need to spar to blow off some steam?" Indi asked, turning and putting on his helmet. "Yeah I suppose that would be nice." South said getting up and heading onto the field. They sparred, generally in hand to hand, and Indi gave South tips on how to improve her speed and precision. She sped up a significant amount, but not enough to top Indi's insane speed. However, midway through a spar, she planted a decent kick in his chest, sending him into a pillar. "Oh no, sorry Indi!" she said, slowly moving forward. "Don't break concentration Ms. South." Indi's voice said from behind her. He tripped her and now had her pinned to the ground. The match ended and they returned to the locker-room, where Indi tossed South a drink. "You're good Ms. South." Indi sat and took off his helmet. "But I'm not good enough" She frowned, leaning against her locker. "That's a matter of opinion" Indi said, leaving the room and heading to his room. Carolina stormed past and yelled **"I fucking hate that bitch!"** before slinging her helmet into a wall.

"Mr. York, did you do good?" Indiana excitedly said, following York down the hall. "I guess you could say that" He said, smiling. "Maine got pretty fucked though" He said, his smile fading slightly. "That's not good then is it" Indi frowned. "When's our next mission?" South said, appearing around a corner. "Few days, all of us are gonna be going, except Maine I believe." York said. That night Indiana was having more nightmares than usual. He woke up at 3 AM screaming. "Indiana! Calm down! It's okay, I got you, everything's alright" York's voice said, as he cradled Indi. "Tell me what happened." He said, wiping away Indi's tears. "I can't. It's stupid and if I think about it I'll cry more" Indiana said, hugging York a little bit tighter. "It's Okay" York said, giving Indi a warm smile. "I understand" Indi fell asleep in his arms, and when he woke up, York was at the computer recording a Video memo in another room. He could hear the faint words "We're the good guys…right?" Indi pondered on that. As far as he knew, they were the good ones. At-least, it seemed that way. Soon after York was gone for his part of the mission and Indiana boarded the ship with the rest of the team.

'Where am I…what happened..?' Indiana thought. His vision was hazy and he couldn't remember what had happened to him. But suddenly he heard a voice. "Indiana? Are you awake? Hey someone get a nurse over here! He's waking up!" The voice said and Indiana could hear a rush of footsteps. "What's going on?" Indi said, his vision returning. "Where's York?" He said, confused. "I'm right here buddy, don't move too much, you'll re-open the wound" Yorks voice said. Finally his vision returned and he saw Agents York, North, South, and Carolina all standing around him. He looked down and saw his stomach in stitches. "What happened to me?" He questioned, still staring at the wound. "You didn't get on the ship intime, and that nuke sent a piece of metal right through your stomach. A couple inches over and you'd be dead right now" Carolina said, relief in her voice obvious. "We're all glad you're okay." North said, patting Indiana's head. "You've been in a coma for a few days now while they worked on removing shrapnel that stayed inside you. York's been at your side through it all." North continued. Indiana looked at York, dark circles were forming under his eyes and he looked extremely tired. "Mr. York..go get some sleep. I'm okay now and you need it" Indi said, laying his head back down and looking at the ceiling. "I guess this means I'll be missing the next mission." He said, disappointed. "Not really." South said, standing. "Our next mission isn't for a while. North is getting a AI and it will need testing, so that will take up to two weeks for recovery and tests" She said smiling "So you'll be better by then most likely."

* * *

><p>Freelancer Classroom<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it" Indi said, raising his hand again. "If these are fragments, where's the full AI these are coming from?" The director eyed him down "That's classified information Agent Indiana." He said, and next, Sigma started talking about the Meta stage. Then class was dismissed. "I don't like Sigma very much Mr. York. He scares me, just like Maine does." Indiana said, walking with York back to the room. "I think Sigma makes everyone un-easy, Indi" York replied, opening the room door. "I don't want a AI" Indiana said, getting into his bed. "They seem pretty scary" York sat down at his desk and stretched. "They're only scary if you don't know how to use them properly." Indiana looked out the window. "Yeah, I suppose you're right"<p> 


End file.
